puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideyoshi Kamitani
| weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Matsusaka, Mie, Japan | trainer = BJW Dojo Daisuke Sekimoto Yoshihito Sasaki | debut = April 13, 2012 }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to Big Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former three-time Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champion, a former one-time BJW Tag Team Champion and a one-time BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion and the winner of the 2017 Saikyo Tag League. Early Life Kamitani was born on January 28, 1992 in Matsusaka, Mie, Japan. He first discovered professional wrestling, specifically All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) while in elementary school and developed a desire to become a professional wrestler soon after. While he was in high school, Kamitani's mother passed away and soon after his father fell ill, too, which forced Kamitani to work and provide for his family whilst simultaneously attending school. After graduating from high school, Kamitani attempted to join the Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) dojo in early 2011, but failed the introductory exam and was not allowed to join. Kamitani took the exam once again later in the year and passed, allowing him entry to the dojo, however, a broken leg pushed his debut back until the following year. Kamitani eventually made his debut in 2012. Professional Wrestling Career Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2012-present) After recovering from a broken leg, Kamitani eventually made his professional debut in April 2012, losing to Masashi Otani. Kamitani lost almost every single match he competed in in 2012 and 2013, which is common for young wrestlers in Japan as a way of gaining experience and earning your place. Kamitani claimed his first victory on January 2, 2013 with Kazuki Hashimoto as they defeated Atsushi Ohashi and Amigo Suzuki. Kamitani suffered multiple shoulder dislocations throughout 2013, and eventually had to take an extended leave of absence in August to allow the injuries to heal. Kamitani returned to the ring in January 2014 with a slightly changed ring name, now spelling his first name as ヒデヨシ. In his return match, he teamed with his mentor Daisuke Sekimoto to defeat Atsushi Maruyama and Ryuichi Kawakami. During his absence, Kamitani gained a considerable amount of weight, bulking up to 100kg and officially being recognized as a heavyweight by BJW. He participated at the Ikkitousen Strong Climb 2014 at the block and he finished the tournament at block A and he finished the tournament in a terrible end with zero points. Later that year he participated at the Saikyou Tag League 2014 with Daisuke Sekimoto and they came all the way to the finals and they were eliminated by Abdullah Kobayashi and Ryuji Ito. On April 28, 2015, Kamitani and Sekimoto faced off for Sekimoto's BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship, with Sekimoto coming out the victor. On May 5, Sekimoto and Kamitani unsuccessfully challenged Kohei Sato and Shuji Ishikawa for the BJW Tag Team Championship. Later he participated at the Saikou Tag League 2015 with Ryota Hama and they finished the tournament with 6 points. On December 20, he made his second challenge for the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship, this time losing to Yuji Okabayashi. On May 12 he made his third challenge for the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship against Okabayashi, losing again. Immediately after the loss ten days later on December 30 he and Ryota Hama to win his first championship, defeating Sekimoto and Okabayashi to win the BJW Tag Team Championship his first championship in BJW. In early 2016, he reverted back to the original spelling of his name 英慶. On March he participated at the Ikkitousen Strong Climb 2016 and he finished the tournament with 6 points and he advanced to the semi-finals of the tournament by defeating Hideki Suzuki and he advanced to the finals but lost to the eventual winner of the tournament Shuji Ishikawa. On May 29 he and Daichi Hashimoto, Hideki Suzuki defeated Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi and Yoshihisa Uto on his return match after the injury he suffered during the AJPW's Champion Carnival. One day later he and Hama lost the BJW Tag Team Championship to Twin Towers (Shuji Ishikawa and Kohei Sato). On June 9, he won the right to challenge Yuji Okabayashi at Ryogokutan by defeating Daichi Hashimoto. On July 24 Kamitani defeated Yuji Okabayashi to win the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship winning his first singles championship. On December 18 BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship lost the title to Okabayashi's partner Daisuke Sekimoto. On March 12, Kamitani and Hashimoto unsuccessfully challenged Sekimoto and Okabayashi for the BJW Tag Team Championship. Later in May 2017 Kamitani and Daichi Hashimoto named their team . This would be led them taking part of the 2017 Saikyo Tag League starting in September until October. They finished their block with three wins and two losses, advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, they defeated Daisuke Sekimoto and Kohei Sato, and later at the finals the reigning BJW Tag Team Champions Abdullah Kobayashi and Ryuji Ito to win the tournament. On December 17, Kamitani, Daisuke Seikimoto and Kohei Sato defeated Yasufumi Nakanoue, Ryota Hama and Shogun Okamoto to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On April 21, 2018 They lost the titles to Hama, Nakanoue and Yoshihisa Uto. They lost the back the titles to Nakanoue, Hama and Uto, three days later. Kamitani and Hashimoto would regain the titles, this time with Daisuke Sekimoto on June 17, but lost it back on June 20. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-2017) On February 12, 2016 it was announced that Kamitani was going to be part of the AJPW's 2016 Champion Carnival. He finished his block on Champion Carnival with 2 points with 1 victory and he was forced to forfeit all of his matches due to a rib injury that he suffered in a match against Zeus. On May 20, 2017 Kamitani and Hashimoto unsuccessfully challenged Zeus and The Bodyguard for the World Tag Team Championship. On November 9, Kamitani and Hashimoto defeated Daisuke Sekimoto and Takuya Nomura to earn a spot in the 2017 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. In December Kamitani and Hashimoto took part of the tournament, finishing the tournament with a record of six wins and three losses, advancing to the finals. On December 12, Kamitani and Hashimoto were defeated by Suwama and Shuji Ishikawa in the finals of the tournament. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **High Angle Backdrop **Shoulder Tackle (also from the top rope) *'Signature moves' **Stretch Plum **Elevated Boston Crab **''Scorpion Deathlock'' ** Backslide ** Sleeper Hold *'Entrance themes' ** "Fast Substance" by Eigenproduktion Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ryota Hama **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Daisuke Sekimoto and Kohei Sato (1), Daichi Hashimoto and Ryuichi Kawakami (1) and Daichi Hashimoto and Daisuke Sekimoto (1) **Saikyo Tag League (2017) – with Daichi Hashimoto *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'312' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'285' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster